


Izuku the Grey Jedi

by Pabaxel



Category: Star Wars, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Family, Father and daughter, Gen, Izuku doesn’t have a quirk, Master and Apprentice, Overhaul - Freeform, The Force, Training, battles, cause the Force is within him, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: After his master and he barely escape from the new empire, following the downfall to the republic and the Jedi order. They try to escape to one of the last remaining Jedi temples in the universe. During an incoming attack his master pushed him into a mysterious portal.Midoriya wakes up in a unfamiliar land. Everything looked new yet old at the same time. Will this young force user be influenced by the dark or light side of the force?





	1. Prologue/Double escape

**Author's Note:**

> There’s characters from season 4.

* * *

**(Cover)**

* * *

In a not so distant future, there was a galaxy were was mostly peaceful. But eventually, the galaxy lost its balance once major wars erupted across different planets and species.

Eventually by the end of the Republic had won the war against the Separatists. But what the Republic didn't know was that the Separatists were designed to fail. And with most armies tired from war. Palatine executed his next plan to eliminate the Jedi. He activated order 66 which caused the clone troops to turn against their generals.

Most of the Jedi and their knowledge perished on that day. Leaving small Jedi remnants across the galaxy.

Eventually, the Sith and the Republic with turned into the Empire. Started hunting down the remaining light force users. Even a great man during the clone wars turned to the dark side and now he continues his mission to destroy every last Jedi.

"Master their catching up!" ,-said Midoriya running and wearing old Jedi Knight armor from the past. In an era where Jedi could use basic protection.

"Hurry get to the temple, it's the only way." ,-said his master entering the temple. As a few guards went outside trying to hold off the monster of the galaxy, Darth Vader.

They run down to the lowest level floor.

"Where do we go now?" ,-said Izuku running away while blaster shots hit the ground around them.

Darth Vader has breached the temple, and stormtroopers rushed in continuous shooting.

"Be safe in the new land, Izuku." ,-said his Master as he forces pushing Midoriya off to one of the portals in the temple.

"What!" ,-he yelled flying into the portal.

Soon after all the portals collapse thanks to an unwanted visitor. "So you have come." ,-said Izuku's Master activating his blue lightsaber.

The entrance of the temple there he stands Darth Vader executioner of all remaining Jedi in the galaxy.

Darth Vader didn't say anything, and force pushes and pulls disorienting the Jedi Master followed by a force choke and slices him in half in seconds killing him.

"Is this Jedi to weak or am I too strong?" ,-Darth Vader thought looking over at the leftover pieces of the portal.

"I don't sense any force users anymore." ,-he thought walking back through the entrance where many temple guards perished by his hands.

"There's no one here alive, sir." ,-said a Stormtrooper walking towards him. Darth Vader was about to snap, by then he remembered that his master will not be pleased if they lost one more unit. Which he decides to walk out to his transport unit and flies of the now deserted planet.

———————————

Everything was dark, Izuku couldn't see anything. Soon his eyes adjusted to the dark rocky environment, "a cave?" ,-he thought walking around.

"This will be your last stop." ,-said a mysterious voice, "Select as many of them as you wish." ,-the voice continued.

Soon the lighting of the cave started to increase making everything more visible.

"Woah." ,-he said astonished as the entire place was filled with so many Kyber crystals.

(Kyber Crystals: Is the source of the lightsaber that creates the energy sword. They have a collective consciousness, and sometimes is recorded that the crystal may react differently depending on the users well being.)

"As many as I need?" ,-he thought as he went up to the ones that called him. Not one, not two, but soon 10,20,30 were called out to serve.

"Hopefully this is what you guys want." ,-he said as he puts all of them in a bag. "I think we are ready." ,-said Midoriya finding collecting the final crystal.

"Very well, your journey awaits. May the force be with you." ,-said the voice as another portal opens up. Izuku walks in and gets transported into a very secluded building.

"Where am I?" ,-he thought as he heard some voices.

"What does the boss want eight that child again?" ,-said a man with a bird mask walking with a sword.

"I don't know, I just don't want to die." ,-replied the other guy.

"Alright, those don't seem friendly, but...this...this feeling. There's another force user nearby." ,-he thought as he races out of the room once those two guys walk past him.

Getting closer and closer, Izuku reaches to the end of the building where he heard two voices talking in a room. "There language isn't that far off from mine." ,-the thought getting closer.

"She is not stable to take any more samples." ,-said a guy in an old surgeon outfit, while the other guy seemed desperate. As he wore a black and purple coat, along with that bird mask like the other guy.

And there was another person in that room. It was a girl, the first to guys weren't force sensitive. But this little girl is and she is strapped on to a chair. Next, the bird mask guy takes about a syringe and soon the little girl starts to panic.

Midoriya steps in and force pull the guy with the bird mask (Overhaul) away and force pushes the surgeon against the wall knocking him out.

"Who the hell are you!" ,-he screamed

"I don't know who or what this guy is, but considering he was about to use a syringe of a little girl it's beyond the boundaries of sanity." ,-he thought while activating his blue lightsaber.

"I'm the man you should fe—" ,-said Overhaul, as he was cut off by Izuku force, pulls him and stabs him killing him.

"That was close he thought as he noticed the surgeon accidentally shot the other guy.

"You saw nothing." ,-said Izuku using his Jedi tricks.

"I saw nothing." ,-the surgeon repeated standing still.

"Hold this grenade, pull it in a minute." ,-said Midoriya taking out a plasma grenade.

"I will hold this grenade, pulling it in a minute." ,- said the surgeon.

The plasma grenade is experimental equipment that the Jedi originally weren't supposed to use. But in this case, might as well.

"Hello, do you want to get out of here?" ,-Izuku asks and the girl nodded.

"What's your name?" ,-he asked

"E.....ri." ,-she replied.

"Alright, Eri we need to go now before more of those guys come here." ,-he said grabbing her hand as the timer was ticking.

Once the surgeon releases the plasma grenade they both leave the building. Izuku used the force to push back the concrete walls and they make it outside to the city.

Then he walked out to the street and stopped at a guy. "You will tell me everything that you know." ,-said Midoriya as he was his master doing the same thing before with a stormtrooper while they were on the run.

"I will tell you everything that you need to know." ,-the random guy repeated

*5 minutes later*

Well mostly, "it's not perfect." ,-he thought as the guy added extra information, but it was useful nonetheless.

"So this world has some powers other than the force called quirks. So there's a high chance that this girl posses a type ofquirk or so they call it like that and the force too. If I train her well, then she will be someone not to mess with." ,-he thought as he felt something in his bag, it was two crystals that started reacting.

One was purple and the other was green.

"Hmm, interesting." ,-he takes them out and puts them closer to Eri and they got even brighter.

"Okay, these two want her to be their user. Alright once she's ready, then you come in." ,-said Midoriya putting them back in the bag.

"Now this currency works like those credits back home. Which I need a place to stay, food, and probably transportation." ,- he said as Eri looks around still amazed as this was the first time she has been outside.

The seat next on a wooden bench, exhausted they both rested. While Izuku continued checking their surrounding mapping the area. 

"Let's go Eri....." ,-said Izuku noticing that she was in deep sleep. "Oh well." ,-he thought to kneel down and grabs her. "Let's go now." ,-he said quietly carrying her through the streets.

Izuku will not follow the Jedi order, thanks to the destruction from the Clone Wars and not the Sith cause they only seek power and power alone.

He will instead follow on the path that many force users have forgotten over the years. The Grey Jedi order a light force user that studies the light and some parts of the dark side of the force. But knows the consequences and dangers of being consumed by the dark side.

This little girl will be an initiate and Eri will become a padawan soon enough once she's taught the basics of the force and morals behind it.

**—————————————————————**

* * *

**(Pabaxel: I accidentally deleted my first draft. Hopefully this sounds the same as the first one. RIP.)**

* * *


	2. New Generation/Father and daughter?

* * *

**(Cover)**

* * *

Izuku carried Eri throughout the city as he tried to find property management sales.

After a few more hours, the day quickly turned into the night time. And they finally reached the house Izuku was interested in.

"You will give me this property for free." ,-said Midoriya using the same Jedi mind trick as before.

"I will give you this property for free." ,-said the Real estate man. They did eventually found the place, but without money, this was his only resort.

"Thank you." ,-said Midoriya as the man gave him the keys to the two-story house within the outskirts of the city.

"Thanks for buying." ,-said the Real Estate man walking away.

During this time in this world, Midoriya managed to open a bank account and transfer large amounts of money to his account. As well as he put some to the stock market on the side to make some side cash money.

And now he has a property under his name. The following step was to register themselves, which somehow didn't create any attention as well as for Eri thanks to his Jedi mind tricks.

"Ready to see your new house- I mean home." ,-said Midoriya entering their new house.

"Ready!" ,-she said excitedly.

This was a complete 180 of her personality compared to how she was feeling yesterday.

As soon as they enter their new property. "Let's go take a bath first." ,-Midoriya suggested as he ordered clothes for Eri online a while back and it just arrived on time.

After they took their baths, Midoriya walks into the living room with a laptop. It wasn't hard to understand this device and continued filling in more information.

"Let's see, this technology is quite primitive." ,-said Midoriya as he easily continues building their citizenships under the radar from the government.

In their new home while Izuku stayed in the computer near the living room. Eri starts exploring around the house. She stops in the kitchen and brings with her many types of fruits.

But then the first fruit she touched disappeared one after the other. Izuku notices this and gave her a pair of gloves. "This should do it for now." ,-he said as he started hypothesizing since it wasn't the force she was using. Then it's probably the quirk thing she's activating.

Midoriya watched her from a distance as he continues manipulating and registering fake data into the system. "Almost there." ,-he thought to finish his last paperwork.

Eri continued trying these weird fruits which she has never seen before. First, she tries a pear, it looks brown. At first, Eri had some doubts about eating it and after debating it for several minutes she takes a bite.

She likes it, but then the next fruit which was an apple attracted her attention quickly for having a bright red color. She grabs it and takes a big bite out. Immediately she liked it and finished it in seconds. It was sweet, and a little bit sour but mostly sweet. "I like this!" ,-she said grabbing another apple for later.

"Calm down Eri, don't choke." ,-said Izuku finishing the online mess he had to fill out. And gets her a cup of water.

"Sorry, papa." ,-she said as she started drinking the water and chewing slowly this time.

"It's okay....papa?" ,-he questioned. ".....Wait does she look to me like a parental figure?" -he thought

"Alright Eri, You can call me Je—

"Papa!"

"If you—

"Papa!"

"Alright fine, you can call me papa." ,-said Midoriya defeated as he thought he could train her like a Master and his apprentice, "but I guess father and daughter, wouldn't be much different."

"Yeah!!!" ,-she said excitedly claiming her victory.

"Are you feeling tired Eri?" ,-he asks

"No?" ,-she replied confused as she looks outside turning dark.

"Alright then let's start with your first lesson." ,-he said walking to the order side of the living room.

"Le-son?" ,-she tried to repeat it.

"Yes the lesson, you will eventually know how to do this." ,-said Izuku pulling the trash can across the room.

"Woah!" ,-she exclaimed

"You have the same ability to be able to use the Force." ,-said Midoriya

"The Force?" ,-she asked

"Sit down, let me tell you a story well... kind off." ,-Izuku continued as Eri seats down again in the couch. "Far far away before anything existed, the Force was one of the very few things that travel through the galaxy. So you see the Force flows everywhere around people and us."

"How did you move that?" ,-she asked

**(Telekinesis is also known by many other names like force pull and push. The primary purpose of most telekinetic powers was to manipulate physical matter, allowing the user to touch, hold and otherwise move a target.)**

"Look we can try and see if you can do it yourself." ,-said Midoriya as he knows Eri has very strong force presence even if she doesn't know. "Close your eyes, look for the object you want to move."

"Got it." ,-she said aiming for the wooden chair something bigger than what Midoriya moved.

"Okay, now commanded to your desired location." ,-he said

Eri was confused for a movement, but managed to grasp the basic idea. Izuku waited for a few seconds and notice the wooden chair started to lift upward.

But it stayed up it hasn't moved. "Okay, release now." ,-he ordered as the chair falls.

"I can't." ,-she said making a sad face.

"You did better than I did, I only managed to shake it slightly. But you managed to lift up the wooden chair. Now you need to work on your coordination." ,-said Midoriya

"Yes, Papa!"

———————————————————

It was getting dark and Midoriya was ready to sleep on his bed. When he heard his bedroom door open. It was Eri, "I can't sleep." ,-she said

"...alright you can sleep here." ,-said Izuku letting someplace for Eri to climb up the bed.

"Goodnight." ,-he said

"Goodnight." ,-Eri repeated even that phrase sounded familiar to her, but she can't remember where it came from.

The night progressed nice and smooth until 5 am. Midoriya woke up to yelling and screaming. He turns all the lights, and looks over to see Eri screams and she starts swings her arms violently in the bed.

Suddenly walls around them started to crack as it looks like Eri was using the force in her nightmare. In a panic, Midoriya has to find a way to calm her down. Even subconsciously she's using the force, and can be very dangerous.

"Okay, I need to control this power." ,-he thought as he tries to clear her mind absorbing the exceeds power. "Now I need to replace it." ,-he thought as he manipulates the force to create a soothing melody by using the critters from the night**.(Not Canon, by the way. As far as I know)**

Slowly Eri stopped screaming and everything went back to normal. She wakes up with teary eyes and looks over to Midoriya. "Papa!" ,-she said hugging him.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare. Him here." ,-he said trying to comfort her. "Thanks..." ,-as she went back to sleep.

**————————————**

**(Time skip, cause I'm impatient and want to get to the story already.)**

Over the course of a few months, Midoriya age 15 finished his school requirements and has increased his knowledge of this new world. Eri is six years old started to learn more than kids her age. Thanks to his father(Izuku) has taught her how to control the power of the force and as well as her own quirk.

Which it turns out to be a reverse time type quirk. Meaning that any living object that she touches and activates it. Then it will turn itself by to a state when it was never created if used at its full potential.

During those months, Eri has begun her training, and extensive learning. First, she was eager to use the lightsaber, but could she?

(**Note**📝: Eri personally will change slightly when Jedi or Force information is involved. Imagine like how Midoriya acted with the knowledge of heroes and quirks. Something like that.)

The way Izuku teaches her was the same way in how she was taught by his master. He had to write down everything he had learned from memory. And try to pass that knowledge to her. "She is the future savor of this world." ,-Midoriya thought as they started sparing.

They have been practicing duels, using wooden swords as well as knowing where your standing. Eri had received her own light grey Jedi robes, and soon her armor will arrive.

"Remember always have the high ground." ,-said Midoriya

"High ground?" ,-she asked Eri's speech started to develop much faster than he anticipated for her age.

"Yes, checking your surrounding. It can save your life." ,-said Midoriya rapping the ground.

"There was this old Jedi Master, that defeated a Sith by using the terrain to his advantage."

"What happened?"

"He didn't say much, he told us that he didn't like a good roast." ,-said Izuku

"I don't get it." ,-she said still holding her wooden sword.

"You will get it soon enough, but check in your surrounding in a battle. Use everything to can to win at that moment." ,-said Midoriya as he remembered the old Jedi laughing a little bit from that story.

"Alright let's continue." ,-said Izuku as they swords clashed and Eri continues striking non-stop. "That's a bold move." ,-he said douching every attack.

"Why?" ,-she asked continuing striking over and over again.

"Well your stamina is going deplete much faster, and if you are exhausted your not going to think clearly." ,-said Midoriya disarming her using the force.

"You see every opponent will have a different strategy." ,-he said

Izuku has been studying many different types of swordsmanship. And multiple combinations on martial arts amount many other things.

"I see." ,-said Eri picking herself up. "One more time." ,-she asked

"Alright then, let's go." ,-said Midoriya changing his battle plan going a little more aggressive.

Soon they charge in, "same plan?" ,-said Izuku still rushing in with his wooden sword.

"No ." ,-said Eri applying the force to increase her agility and jumps over him.

"What the—" ,-said Midoriya surprised looking up to the sky.

Eri used her force push which send Midoriya down to the ground and more force kept building up.

"Alright, Eri that's good." ,-said Izuku calmly still on the ground.

Midoriya has been preparing to enter U.A high school into the hero course. When he was researching about this world, thanks to the quirks appearing many people can use super human abilities that can be dangerous to the public.

As crime increased, more and more people became desperate to control the quirk population. And soon the title Hero has implemented across the world to create others and peace.

"She's ready for the next step." -he said getting up from the grounds and dust himself off.

"Sorry." ,-she said walking up to him.

"Sorry? You did a great job in defeating your opponent." ,-said Midoriya "Which reminds me, are your ready to get your weapon?" ,-he asked

"When?" ,-she asked excitedly looking at Midoriya lightsaber in his waist.

"Very soon, but first you need to finish learning the arts of the force."

"........okay." ,-she said going back inside the house.

"She's the hope I been looking for." ,-said Midoriya remembering the days back when he was an initiate. But Eri has enough power to become a padawan at this point.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by!


	3. Training/U.A training Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience.

* * *

***A few days later***

"Are you ready Eri?" ,-asked Midoriya as he had to find and make all the materials to make the lightsaber from scratched and found the best possible minerals and materials. 

Midoriya went and set everything up in an empty room on the second floor. In a marble and wooden table were placed along with multiple seats and an air filter system within the room.   
  


"Coming!" ,-she replied running into the room.

"Have you been studying?" ,-he asked taking out two Kyber crystals.

"Yes, papa I have." ,-she responded walking next to him looking at the strange crystals.

"Look, get close to the table." ,-said Izuku pointing at the crystal.

"What are these?" ,-she asked as she grabs both of them and the crystal reacted again. She felt a burst of energy rush through her body.

"What was that?" ,-she asked looking over at Midoriya.

"You wanted a new weapon right? This is where you start." ,-said Izuku pointing at his lightsaber.   
  


"But their crystals right?" ,-said Eri confused even if she had gained more knowledge, it wouldn't be useful if she doesn't know how to apply it properly.

"Look at the table, these are Kyber crystals they well alive. This is where you will build your new weapon." ,-said Midoriya 

So Eri places those two crystals. "Everything around here is to help you to assemble lightsaber." ,-said Midoriya 

"Okay.......I will try." ,- she said looking through the different parts and metals.

While Eri continued trying to assemble her two lightsabers. Izuku already built his second one as a test to see if he got the right measurements and materials. And it worked after his fourth attempt. 

"This little girl is not the same as she was a few months ago. That determination to learn, and explore, sounds something similar to what my master told me before. Kids sure grow fast and before you know it they will pass you." ,-he thought still observing Eri making mistakes and correcting them soon after.

***Flashback***

"...I can't do it, I can't." ,-said Eri as she tried to force push after the seventh time.

"Yes, you can move forward. Look move to me 5 meters, we are going to buy a whole apple pie if you can move me." ,-said Midoriya waiting.

"I...I.....I can....." ,-she stopped crying and open her eyes. "Do it....Move." ,-Eri thought as little but little started to feel the flow of the force around her which started moving Midoriya slowly even if he put out some resistance.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!!!" ,-she said excitedly jumping around.

"Good job!" ,-said Izuku, "Damn this kid will be more powerful and will soon pass me. Good for her.” ,-he said getting up. "Let's go get some apple pie."

"Yea!!!!" ,-she yelled with even more energy.

***End of flashback***

**(You may have noticed that I change Eri's attitude a little bit. And let's just say thanks to the intense Jedi training and vast knowledge of the force in a short amount of time. Kids are very adaptable in learning new things and can change dramatically. Midoriya even notices that change.) **

"Look! Look!Papa I did it!" ,-said Eri showing Midoriya her first lightsaber built. It took her multiple attempts before she completes the first one. 

"On to the second one." ,-said Midoriya pointing at the purple Kyber crystal.

"Second one?" ,-she asked looking in the direction he was pointing.

"The second crystal is waiting for a home." ,-said Izuku pointing that the lonely crystal.    
  


"Okay, I will build some fast." ,-said Eri jumping back into action.   
  


"Take your time." ,-said Midoriya seeing her using the force more efficient.

**————————————**

***More training***

"Some Jedi have the ability to erase their presence." ,-said Izuku 

"Like th—" ,-Midoriya disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Papa?" ,-Eri scared she looks in every direction.

"Look." ,-said Izuku behind her.

"Ahh!!!" ,-she screamed

"Sorry for scaring you, Hold my hand." ,-said Midoriya, Eri followed her father's order and grabbed his hand. "Are you feeling yet?" ,-he asked as Eri looks at him and tilts her head.

"Look at your hands." ,-said Midoriya as he lets go of her hands and starts disappearing again. 

Eri looks at her hands and notices how they were almost transparent. "That's one of the signs that tells you that you did it right. The only problem with this is you can't make any noise or people nearby can hear you." ,-said Midoriya 

"Okay..." ,-said Eri taking a step forward as her invisibility disappeared.

"Let's do it again." ,-said Midoriya as they went back to training.

**—————————————————**

***Day of the entrance exam***

Midoriya walks in wearing his modified Jedi robes without armor. "Eri stay close." ,-said Izuku as she starts practicing her hidden presence. So far so good.

Midoriya walks into the auditorium and hears a little bit of what's going to happen in the test. "Alright destroy robots, get points and pass. I think there should be a harder way to asses in becoming a hero....oh well." ,-he thought, "Eri hold my lightsabers. I don't want to use them just yet." ,-he asked handing his lightsabers 

"Okay." ,-whispered Eri as she grabs them and soon disappeared.

"Thanks." ,-said Midoriya walking to a giant metal door and starts mediating for the 10 minutes until he heard voices up ahead and got up. 

"Well, here I go." ,-he thought to look around to where would Eri be.

Soon more participants started to show up which meant it was about to start.

"Alright everyone gets going! That kid is far ahead." ,-Present Mic yelling at everybody else to getting going. "There's not countdown during real battle!"

This gave Izuku some early easy points. That's 35 two-pointers.  **(70 points)**

He continued his killing spree in the practice battle.   
  


"Looks like there are a low amount of robots in chamber 1." ,-said a U.A staff member 

"Release the beast." ,-said Nezu as the staff member presses a big red button.    
  


A huge tremor catches Midoriya's attention. "Trouble?" ,-he thought as he once again enhances his legs to get faster. Reaching the point of origin and sees disaster.

Participants running away, dust and rubble flying everywhere. 

"Is this really a test?" ,-said Izuku 

"Sir, there's a problem." ,-the staff member 

"What happened?" ,-said Nezu as he calculates that the Zero pointer's destruction was 10 times more than the original goal.

"Damn it, there two girls!" ,-said Midoriya as the dust settled in and soon rushes through the falling debris.

"Stop the robot." ,-order Principal Nezu fearing the worse for these students. 

"I-I can't the controls are not responding." -said the staff member.

"Oh dear." ,-said Principal Nezu as the robot stopped taking orders to form H.Q and now it's going wild.    
  


Izuku force pushes the incoming debris and force pulls both of the girls. 

"Got you." ,-he said carrying both of them away from the danger. "Are you alright?" ,-he asks 

"Oh my!" ,-said Nezu relived holding his heart. 

***Back on the fight***

"I think so." ,-said Kendo checking, then looks over at her savior.

"I may have twisted my ankle." ,-said Uraraka looking over at the young man that saved her.   
  


"Help is on the way." .-said Izuku as he heard the zero pointer getting closer. Then he proceeds in running at full speed, avoiding the incoming falling debris. Midoriya uses force push multiple times until he cracked to the reinforced metal from the behemoth's left leg and soon it was blasted away. 

He did this to the other leg, immobilizing the giant behemoth. 

"That should—" ,-said Izuku as the Zero pointer continued moving. "I said stop." ,-said Midoriya as the wind surrounds him and states controls it. Giving a fatal one-way swoop, destroying the head of the colossal mech with air pressure.    
  


"Finally." ,-said Midoriya not used to fighting something 5 stories higher than him. 

"Thank goodness." ,-said Nezu as the time ends the exam. "That kid is something." ,-he said adjusting the camera to Izuku helping nearby participants all the way back to the first two girls he rescued.

**————————————**

After the exam everyone went home, Izuku knew that he destroyed enough robots to pass the exam.

"Hello, Izuku Midoriya, My name is Nezy your principal you have passed the entrance exam as well at the written exam above 98%. Well done, I notice here that you request your daughter to be also part of the school's system. For having an unusual quirk, is that correct?" ,-asked the Nezu

"What this isn't a recording?" ,-said Midoriya 

"No, this is a live feed." ,-said Principal Nezu waving at Izuku.

"Okay then, she has rather a unique quirk where if she touches something and activates it willing it will disappear. At it only works on living things like plants and trees." ,-continued Midoriya as Nezu listens.   
  


"Hmmm....interesting." ,-said the principal drinking a cup of tea. 

"That's why at the moment she is wearing gloves for her protection as we experiment on her quirk." ,-said Midoriya as Eri is in the background reading a book, one-year reading level above her age. 

"Your both allowed into the school, you two count as one." ,-said the Principal filling in some documents. 

"Thank you" ,-said Midoriya giving off a huge smile. 

"Welcome to your next chapter." ,-said the Principal 

"What's one way of putting it." ,-said Izuku smiling 

"I'm still working it for next year." ,-said the Principal soon they both disconnect their connection at the same time.

"Hmm telekinesis, and a type of disintegration. Interesting." ,-Nezu thought.

**———————————————**

"Ready Eri?" ,-asked Midoriya getting off the computer.

"For what?" ,-she responded with another question.

"For school."

"School are we going to met my future mommy's?" ,-asked Eri stopping on what she was doing.

This gave a sudden shock to Izuku, he had been training Eri to be an excellent fighter. But something she is lacking and what he also has been lacking is......

"What do you mean?" ,-he asked 

"The two pretty girls that you saved I want to meet them." ,-said Eri reminding him.

"I say that?" ,-he asked

"Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow." ,-said Eri excited for the upcoming event.

While For Midoriya he was panicking in his mind trying to figure out a problem.......Eri is lacking a mother figure in her life. He wants to give her what he didn’t have growing up.

——————————————————————

**(Midoriya And Eri both have special skills.**

**Eri has the ability to erase her presence and invisibility from everyone. Midoriya has a unique ability that will be shown later. Or maybe I already talked about it and forgot. One of the two.)**

* * *


	4. First Weird School Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/q7fqNSu
> 
> If you want to join.

* * *

"Ready to got to school?" ,-said Midoriya as Eri finishes her breakfast.

"Almost." ,-she said eating her breakfast which consisted of two fried eggs, two strips of bacon and a strawberry smoothie.

Midoriya found a weird mixing machine that helps him make this liquid fruit called a smoothie. They both received their school IDs in the morning which arrived by mail from U.A. So now they can enter the school campus safely.

"Papa you look weird." ,-said Eri looking at her father wearing the school uniform with resembling that of a grey business suit.

"Well, it is the first time I have wore something like this." ,-said Midoriya adjusting the school uniform.

Eri continued wearing her grey Jedi ropes.

"Remember to keep your lightsabers by your side. They are your friends during combat." ,-said Midoriya putting the lightsabers under his clothes. It may be uncomfortable, but Izuku can not risk someone stealing his weapons. The Jedi clothing helps him conceal his lightsabers during combat or in public. But Eri doesn't have to worry about that since she's wearing hers.

"Okay!" ,-she said grabbing both her lightsabers and puts them on her holder under her robes.

Transportation? No need, Midoriya passed his driving test on the first try with the help of the Principal looking after his students. And with the extra money from earlier into stocks, he was able to afford a car to move around the city faster.

He bought a relic Dodge Charger 2019, from a century ago with a nuclear engine prototype. (Clearly, it's very safe, if it's a not tested prototype right?)

"Let's go." ,-said Midoriya as Eri grabs her backpack and follows her father to the car.

The city was packed in the morning everyone headed to their jobs and schools. Eri was looking around confused and amazed at the same time.

"Woah!" ,-she said amazed looking through a new opening surrounded by trees.

"Wait, why does she...oh. What's why." ,-Izuku thought like last time they went through the side west to enter the school missing the giant main building. Now they are entering past the main gate where students are arriving. But instead, Izuku presses a control which leads to opening an automated gate leading to the teachers parking lot.

Principal Nezu gave permission regarding this, as Izuku and Eri are special guests in the school. And Nezu also knows it's hard to take care of a young child since he has to take care of an entire school filled with students.

Soon they get out of the car and walk in through the campus. Immediately they get a lot of attention from other students.

"Who's that?" ,-whispered a male student as more guys see Midoriya walking well built, some muscle can be seen through the thick fiber.

"Who's that kid?" ,-said a female student

"She looks adorable! ." ,-said another female student as they started eyeing Eri causing her to get a little bit scared and gets close behind Izuku.

"It's okay Eri, there's nothing to fear here your strong remember?" ,-said Izuku and Eri nods. He looks for a map to find room 1-A as that was the course they were placed in informed by email.

"There it is!" ,-said Izuku followed by Eri to the second floor with a sign reading 1-A.

"Are we here?" ,-she asked looking around staying close to Izuku.

"Yes, we are." ,-responded Izuku opening the door, he heard a few voices inside before hand. So he was prepared to probably meet his allied heroes.

There were two students verbally arguing in the far end of the classroom. So Izuku ignores them not wanting to start a conflict, and head to the back of the class. Eri tried to hide behind Midoriya like a shadow. But soon she figured out that it was useless.

"Is she your sister?" ,-asked a girl with long back hair taking a seat next to them. She wanted to asked why is she here. But then she thought about it and sounded disrespectful.

"His my papa!" ,-responded Eri hugging him.

"Yeah, it was quite a situation. My name is Midoriya, andEri." ,-he introduced himself

"Hello Eri, my name is Yaoyorozu." ,-she said

"Yaoyoo?" ,-Eri tried to pronounce but lost it half way.

"You can call me whatever you want." ,-said Yaoyorozu

"Okay.....Ma-ma." ,-said Eri which Momo shocked by that response.

"Mama?" ,-she thought in shock has her composure quickly falls apart within seconds.

"Sorry about that." ,-said Midoriya calming Eri from Yaoyorozu sudden reaction.

"Not it's fine." ,-said Momo coming back to her senses looking at Izuku straight into his eyes, he did the same thing.

"Well....he doesn't not bad." ,-Momo thought checking Izuku and notice some of his muscle sticking out from the uniform.

Soon some man in a sleeping bag fall into the classroom. "You guys better not be messing around. Am I your homeroom teacher Mr.Aizawa." ,-said in a very deep and tired voice. "Change to your P.E uniforms and head outside, your taking a physical exam." ,-he ordered.

Everyone soon got out of their seats and did what they were told too. On the other hand Izuku had a different set of rules.

———————————————

Out on the field, Mr.Aizawa still confused by the young child with his student. But he was already informed by the principal of this situation. "Well as long as she doesn't disturbed the class, I guess am okay with it, for now." ,-he thought leading the class outside to test their quirks.

While the boys and girls meet up outside. Momo noticed something more, it was Izuku. He changed into the schools P.E uniform as his arms where uncovered revealing his extreme upper body structure.

But she also noticed some burning on his right arm, but it had a very unusual pattern left behind. "What happened there?" ,-asked Momo

"This? This is nothing, just some...accident that occurred." ,-said Izuku having a flashback fleeing from a few imperials troops blasters shots that just barely missed him.

"Okay..." ,-she said still looking blaster shot.

"Alright next." ,-said Mr.Aizawa

Izuku stepped up grabbing the ball as he was ready to throw it. He started focusing in the force by using the air around him. Once throwing it he launched the air to propel the ball even higher reaching up to...

"956.8 meters" ,-said Mr.Aizawa recording the score surpassing all previous records. "Hmm..." ,-he thought waiting for the rest of the students to finish.

"This is not working, alright listen up. The person with the lowest points will be expelled." ,-said Mr.Aizawa leaving most of the class in shock.

"Bluff." ,-Izuku thought as with enough experience living off the grid from the hunting. He had to resort to bargaining for items and food supplies for his journey. "Everything is going to be okay." ,-he said to Eri reassuring her that everything is going to be okay.

By the end of the class period everyone finished their testing. Followed by another reveal. "By the way no one is getting expelled day at least." ,-said the Mr.Aizawa leaving the class with most his students mentally and physically tired.

As he dismisses the class Izuku was swarmed by all the girls asking questions and about Eri. "What the-!" ,-he was taken by surprised the young Jedi had never experienced this before. As Eri was equally as scared as him with this sudden shift in attention.


End file.
